


You've Found an Enemy In Me

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Clothed Sex, Cutting, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Foe Yay, Knifeplay, Obsession, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen has a new enemy, but all is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Found an Enemy In Me

In the months since Helen's return from Africa with a newly vampiric Tesla, her focus slowly shifted from the day-to-day running of the Sanctuary to tracking down the vampire that escaped from the caverns. She briefly came to her senses when Adam Worth reared his ugly head again, but once that situation was dealt with she returned to tracking down Afina. She began spending less time at the Sanctuary, handing over administrator duties to Declan and Will before she disappeared into Europe to investigate a potential sighting.

They all understood the threat Afina posed to the world. A new army of _sanguine vampiris_ was a cause for concern. But Helen was bordering on complete obsession. Kate, Henry and Will attempted to talk to her before she left, but she assured them her head was on straight. They stood on the tarmac and watched her rush toward her waiting plane. Nikola was with them, but he remained silent throughout their arguments. Once Helen was gone, he told them there was nothing they could say that would convince Helen to return to them.

What he didn't know, what none of them could be told, was that Helen found Afina almost immediately. A joint effort with a few soldiers from the Egyptian Sanctuary uncovered her stronghold. Afina fought them off, leaving them bloodied but alive. She pinned Helen to the wall with a stake to her right shoulder, blood seeping down her blouse as Afina knelt beside her conquered foes and gently licked the blood from their skin.

When she was finished, she pulled the stake from Helen's flesh. Blood welled from the wound until Afina covered it with her mouth and ran her tongue over the tear. Helen closed her eyes at the tingling sensation left by Afina's touch. The kiss was tender, Afina's full lips soft on Helen's skin. She undid the buttons of Helen's blouse and then tore it open to reveal the blood trail before bending down to follow it with just the tip of her tongue. Helen's nipple responded to Afina's lips on the swell of her breast. Afina placed her hand on Helen's hip and squeezed gently, her fingers extended so as not to prick her with the dangerous talons. Helen fell back, her shoulders resting against the wall as she released her breath with a quiet shudder.

Helen cupped the back of Afina's head, holding it to her as Afina's hand slipped underneath the hem of Helen's shirt. She caressed the soft flesh as her tongue drew circles over Helen's wound.

Afina finished, leaving only smears of blood on Helen's chest and Afina's mouth. Her wound was a scar that would heal by the time Helen returned to the Sanctuary. Helen's blouse hung open to reveal the cup of her bra. Helen was breathing hard, her skin flushed from arousal. She finally met Afina's gaze, dark and hungry, and succumbed to a kiss. Their tongues dueled and Helen grimaced at the sharp, copper taste in Afina's mouth.

The kiss broke and Helen buried a knife in Afina's chest. Afina recoiled more out of shock than anything else, freeing Helen to clasp her hands together and swing them like a mace. Afina stumbled to the side and Helen pounded her between the shoulder blades. Afina went to her knees and Helen kicked her in the head.

Afina rolled and sprawled on the floor. To Helen's surprise, the vampire was smiling. Helen pounced on her and began punching her. Afina laughed, and Helen sliced her knuckles on one of her extended fangs. The blood splattered as she continued to hit, spotting Afina's face and dripping down into her mouth. Afina put her hands on Helen's thighs and massaged them as she accepted the beating.

Helen stopped punching when she ran out of breath. She stared down at Afina. "Fight! Goddamn you, fight back."

"You're not fighting me, are you, darling?" Afina seductively touched her tongue to the corner of her mouth, tasting to see whose blood was there. She moved her hands to Helen's ass and squeezed. "Do whatever you want to me. I can take it."

Helen bent down and cupped Afina's face. She kissed her and let her hands rest on the exposed curve of Afina's chest. As Afina bit Helen's bottom lip, Helen tugged and tore the corset that wrapped tightly around her chest. She thumbed Afina's nipples as Afina sucked on her tongue, lifting her hands just slightly to push them under the waistband of Helen's jeans. Helen rubbed her body against Afina's stomach, breathing heavily through her nostrils as she came. Afina drank from the cut on Helen's inner lip as Helen's legs tightened around her.

Helen stood when she was finished, reeling and lightheaded from her loss of blood. Afina rose like a vampire from a cheesy movie; she flattened her feet onto the floor and pushed, rising straight up from her supine position. Helen tried not to admire the woman's body, but it was impossible. Her skin was alabaster, not as unappealing as Helen would have thought. Her nipples, dark and round, stood at attention in invitation to be sucked.

Afina dragged one talon teasingly down Helen's cheek. "We simply must do this again. Take into account that I let you and your soldiers all live." She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't have to. We'll discuss that when we meet again." She leaned in and kissed Helen softly before she retreated. Helen watched her go, not even attempting to stop her. Helen adjusted her blouse to conceal herself as she went to check on the men Afina had, in fact, left alive for no reason she could discern.

When Helen returned to the Sanctuary, she reported it as a near-miss and continued her search. Three months later, she received an invitation. It was written on simple cream-colored paper, sealed with red wax pressed with a seal Helen didn't recognize. The city it named was in Romania, so Helen chartered a plane and flew out immediately. She only told Declan where she was going after she was already in the air; she didn't need another intervention.

A driver was waiting for her at the airport. A silent man who didn't respond to Helen's questions regardless of the language she used to ask them. When they arrived at the ancient stone castle, he took her bags and disappeared. Helen climbed the stairs to the front entrance and let herself inside. Corridors stretched out in four directions from the main foyer, with candle sconces in all but one of them left dark. Helen followed the obvious trail to a vast dining room.

Afina was at the head of the table in sleeveless gown with gauzy white sleeves that left her arms visible. She rose when Helen entered and gestured at the seat next to her.

"I'm glad you were able to come. We have much to discuss."

Helen walked to the opposite side of the table, putting as much distance between herself and the vampire as possible. "I have nothing to discuss with you, other than your unconditional surrender."

Afina smiled and returned to her seat. "Tell me, what did you notice on your drive from the airport? I assume Alistair took you the scenic route as I instructed."

"Yes. I didn't notice anything in particular."

"People going to market, going on dates, rushing home from work. You saw teenagers loitering on street corners. You saw people ignorant of a vampire living in their midst." She carefully cut a corner off her extremely rare steak and used her fingers to place it in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she savored the taste. "You tried to seduce me using equality. You failed to mention the truly appealing aspect of this world."

"And what might that be?"

"The people, the history. And politics! My god, it is amusing to watch you rush around like children left in charge of a household. When I began researching for my campaign to take you over, I found myself endlessly fascinated. I was enraptured by the myriad of stimuli. The internet, television, mass media. Vampires aren't simply bloodthirsty demons, as I'm sure you know. We crave knowledge nearly as much as we crave blood.

"And this world is a veritable feast of information available to any who has the means. I could spend a great many years simply reading about the advancements in science and technology. Nothing compared to what my people managed during our reign, but when you see a child construct something as complex as an aeroplane, it can be quite impressive."

Helen smiled. "You expect me to believe you've become such a news junkie that I shouldn't worry about your megalomania?"

"Of course not. You should always be worried about vampires in your midst." To prove her point, Afina suddenly launched from her chair. She jumped straight up and landed flat-footed on the table. She crossed the distance between them and kicked Helen in the shoulder. Helen's chair fell back with Afina following as closely as if she was tied to its back. She landed on Helen less than a second after she hit the ground, her legs on either side of Helen's head and settling her crotch against Helen's neck. She moved her dress so it wasn't draping Helen's face.

"I'm offering you a truce." She touched Helen's cheek. "Détente."

"You must be joking."

Afina brushed her thumb over Helen's bottom lip. Helen began to struggle but then stopped and took Afina's thumb into her mouth. Afina grinned. "We both will live long enough that waiting a few years to commence killing each other won't make a difference. I want to experience this world you've built. And you never know... you might destroy it yourselves before I have a chance. Wars and economic ruin and hatred. Perhaps you will only be saved by uniting against a common enemy."

"And you expect me to simply believe you're not planning a coup?"

"Of course not." She shifted her weight and slid down Helen's body. Helen pushed herself away, leaving her chair and lying flat on the floor. Afina stopped her retreat by straddling her stomach and tightening her thighs to pin Helen in place. She continued to stroke her face and throat with tender passes of her fingers, thumb, palm... "I'll allow you to check up on me. Once per year. And during those meetings I will prove to you that I am honoring our agreement. Afterward we shall... use one another."

Helen furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Your blood, Helen. It's like the finest vintage of wine. I've grown accustomed to animal blood, and I've made arrangements with several locals to get my fix there. But you... oh, Helen. Once I tasted you, I knew I would become an addict." She sat up, resting her weight on Helen's stomach. Helen could feel the heat of Afina's sex even through her blouse, so she reached under her dress and touched her. Afina sucked in a breath through her teeth and arched her eyebrow in approval as she began to rock against Helen's fingers.

"And what would I get? The honor of being my queen's blood donor?"

"Surcease of sorrow. Release of anger and pain." She twisted and took a dinner knife from the table. She pressed the handle against Helen's palm, wrapped her fingers around it. "Like I told you before. Do whatever you wish to me. Release your aggression. The pain and hurt that you can't let anyone else see. The hurt that goes so deep into you..." She let her fingers drag down, resting where her shirt was stretched between her breasts. "Do whatever you want to me and I will heal with your blood."

Helen pressed the blade against Afina's arm and drew it down quickly. Afina hissed as blood trickled down her wrist.

Adam Worth. Helen cut again. John Druitt and his madness. Lotus Defense Group, Dr. Lilian Lee and the United Nations. She had heard of people cutting themselves for relief, had even tried it once when she was much younger. But she'd never had the satisfaction others apparently felt. She wanted to hurt someone else. Nikola was the only candidate she could hurt without guilt, but she could never ask him that. They had far too much history for her to be so vulnerable with him. Helen drew back the bloody knife and stared at the lines she had carved in Afina's arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Afina bent down and kissed Helen, bracing herself against the back of the chair with her bloody hand. Helen brought the knife up and knicked her own throat with the tip of it. Afina growled low in her throat as she ground her body down on Helen's hand, which had never stopped stroking her during the cutting. She moved her lips along Helen's jaw, then fastened her mouth over the wound Helen had made in her neck.

Afina cut Helen wider, and Helen cried out as her blood poured. She pushed two fingers into Afina, who rode her hand wildly. When Afina's fangs sank into her throat, Helen felt the surge of arousal that usually came with a lower penetration. Her eyes opened, staring unfocused at the steeple ceiling of the dining room. She saw the wooden joists clearly, the flickering candlelight and shadows making them seem to move as Afina drank from her.

Helen climaxed unexpectedly, pushed over the edge by Afina's sweeping tongue. She added a third finger until Afina came as well.

Afina lifted her head and stared into Helen's eyes. Afina's eyes were onyx, and her lips were spread over vicious fangs that were wet with Helen's blood.

"Do we have an accord?"

Helen responded by kissing Afina. She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the knife as she took Afina's tongue into her mouth. This could go horribly wrong in any number of ways. It could crash down around her, it could be the worst choice she ever made. But Helen closed her eyes and pressed the blade of her knife against Afina's dress. With a twist of her wrist, she began cutting away Afina's clothing so they could officially seal their agreement.


End file.
